Code Xana Episode 12: Rival
by James the Lesser
Summary: Krieger has a rvial for Sanne, so he thinks.  But what will happen when the only left to save his rival is him?  Read to find out.


**Code Xana Episode 12: Rival**

**Author: James the Lesser/The Bunnyman**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters! Moonscape Does! Actually, I own most of these characters, I made them up, but the place and the settings and the back round stuff is Moonscape.**

**Please read my episodes, 53-119 plus the OVA of Code Lyoko to know what is going on. Oh and Code Xana the Movie and Episode 1-11**

"Come on Sanne you said you didn't want me to go easy." Sanne and Krieger are training in the gym.

"I'm trying." Sanne wasn't doing well. She jumps and tries to punch Krieger but he blocks the punch. She kicks at him while Krieger uses his hand to block her punch. They fall and Sanne pins him to the mat. "What's wrong?"

"What do you mean?"

"I pinned you. I, that's not possible."

"You call this pinned?" Krieger smiles and moves his legs up and wraps his ankles around her neck. He pulls her off and rolls her up into a pin of his own. "This is a pin." He has her rolled up and she is unable to move. He smiles at her. With her pinned he thinks of what Skitz told him earlier that day. He decides to lean down towards her and give her a kiss.

"Stop!" She is able to come up with the strength to push him off."

"What? I, Sanne, Skitz said…" She gets a punch in on him.

"What did she say!?"

"I was telling you. She said that, well, when I had you alone I should, um, you know. I wasn't going to do anything else I just thought, well, I wanted to kiss you." He blocks her next punch. "What's wrong?"

"I don't like you that way! Why can't you get that through your head? You're a friend, training partner, and Lyoko Warrior. How hard is it to understand that? I came here to learn, be with friends, and now that we have Xana to fight and Dante to save I really can't waste my time on that."

"Dante? That digital loser is the son of Xana! All you can think about is him!? Why did you hug me when you found me in the sewer last time? Why did you come to see me after? Skitz says…" Sanne goes to punch him and he blocks it.

"You're my friend! I was concerned about you. It would have been the same if it was Ark or Skitz!"

"Sure! You spend all the time with Dante why did I think I could compare with him?"

"I don't like him like that! I don't like you like that. I don't like anyone like that! I don't have time for that and even if I did I'm only thirteen! Why you seem to be in such a hurry to do, that I don't know."

"Well, I, I like you and, Sanne I didn't mean to make you mad. Having to compete with a digital rival…" Sanne turns around and walks away from Krieger.

"I don't like him like that!" Sanne leaves the gym mad at Krieger.

"But, Skitz, she said…" Krieger is lost, confused, and mad at who he considers his rival. He goes to the exercise room and starts to bench press. It wasn't enough so he adds more weights to the bar and lets out his frustration bench pressing as much as he could.

Sanne is walking through the woods not sure who to be mad at. Krieger was an idiot, so she told herself, but he got the idea from Skitz. She had panicked when he tried to kiss her then got mad at him but the blame wasn't all his. She knew he had a crush on her and training with him might have sent him mixed signals. She wanted to learn how to fight, get in shape, so she could fight Xana. She was willing to use Krieger's feelings to get him to neglect his work out and training to help her. She keeps walking in the woods not noticing something was following her.

"I don't get it." Krieger had gone to Skitz after his arms had nearly given out. "I know she likes you and I figured if you kissed her she would admit it."

"Did she tell you that she liked me, like that?" Skitz doesn't respond. "So what, women's intuition told you to get me in trouble with Sanne?"

"You're not in trouble with her she's probably more mad at me. After what you told her she probably knows I read her diary."

"You did what?" Krieger can't believe Skitz would do such a thing. A diary, or journal, was a private thing that others shouldn't read.

"Hey she left the folder open. Usually she has it closed and a password on it." Skitz had wanted to get Sanne and Krieger together and tried to read Sanne's diary before but couldn't get in. After reading the diary she decided she had to meddle in things. There is a beeping noise and Skitz turns towards Sanne's Jtop. "What? Super Scan, it found a Tower! Xana's attacking, I'll call Sanne you call Ark." They get their Jcell's out and make the calls, except Sanne doesn't answer.

"Well, she stormed out of the gym. She didn't grab her bag or anything so she wouldn't have her phone on her. Or her Jpocket." Sanne was vulnerable since she wouldn't know an attack was happening. "She probably went off into the woods, I'll go get her, you and Ark get to the Factory. I'll call you if, when I find Sanne and start going to the Factory." Skitz agrees and runs out of the room. Krieger follows her down the stairs then goes off towards the woods to find Sanne.

"What the, a rabbit?" Wild animals were rare on Earth. Most had been captured and moved to the wildlife preserve on the Moon. The few that remained were in either South America or in Central Africa. "You must have escaped from a pen. Come here, see if you have a tag on you." Sanne kneels down and holds her hand out. The rabbit hops over towards Sanne. When the rabbit gets close she sees the eyes and the symbol in them. "Xana!" The Xana symbol had also appeared on the rabbit's forehead. "Aaaaa!" The rabbit attacks Sanne and bites her on the arm. She grabs it by the ears and throws it. It slams into a tree and three rabbits appear! Sanne starts to run away but the rabbits are much faster. One jumps and hits her in the back of the knee causing Sanne to fall. The three rabbits jump on her and start to bite. "Stop!" She punches at one and hits it but the rabbit is unfazed. It bites her arm barely missing the veins in her wrist. "Help!" She struggles and is able to knock the three rabbits off. She stands up and knowing she couldn't run decides to fight. She kicks a rabbit and it explodes into four rabbits. "I can't fight them…" Sanne starts to back away as the six rabbits advance on her.

"Sanne!" Krieger is looking for Sanne and can't find any trace of her. "She wasn't in her dorm room, and if she had gone to the Factory she would have used the Super Computer to call. Unless, Dante…" Krieger clenches his hand into a fist. "No, she wouldn't risk her friends. Sanne!"

"Krieger?" Sanne hears something, so she thinks. She hears it again. "Krieger, help!"

"Sanne, sounds like she's coming from over there." Krieger runs towards where he thinks Sanne is. "Sanne!" He sees her and about a dozen rabbits surrounding her. "What are they doing?"

"Xana's possessed them. Don't…" Sanne is too late. Krieger kicks one and it explodes into three rabbits. "Kick them. They multiply if you hit them."

"Oh." The three rabbits newly made turn towards Krieger. "Guess you know Xana is attacking."

"I left my phone and Jpocket in my bag. Stupid." Her mind had been clouded with anger and she completely forgot about them.

"It's my fault." Krieger and Sanne don't know what to do. If they fought against the rabbits they would multiply. If they didn't they would be eaten by them.

"I guess he didn't find her yet." Skitz and Ark are in the Control Room of the Factory.

"We could go now if we let Mira in." Ark had to leave Mira behind again. He had to come up with another excuse, another lie, to get away.

"Give it up Ark. She's never getting in." Skitz and Ark wait, and wait, for the other two.

"Sanne, come on, give me your hand." Krieger and Sanne had run to a tree and Krieger climbed up it easily. Sanne had a little trouble since she had less upper body strength. Krieger grabs her hand and tries to pulls her up.

"Aaaa!" Rabbits are jumping and biting Sanne as Krieger pulls her up. One bites down on the back of her ankle. Krieger gives one last pull and is able to gets her into the tree.

"That was close."

"No, they did the job." Sanne had her legs bit, her tendon in her ankle had been bit through. "I can't run, or climb, if they get up here…"

"I'll protect you." Krieger sees blood running out of Sanne's right pant leg. "We need to stop the bleeding." He pulls the pant leg up and sees the hole in the back of her leg. "Damn, um, here." He takes his shirt off and wraps it around her leg and ankle. "That should help."

"Where is he?" Skitz gets her phone out and calls Krieger. "Well, you find her?"

"Get to Lyoko. I found her but we can't get to the Factory."

"Is she ok?"

"No." Krieger hangs up on Skitz.

"Ark, we have to go to Lyoko. Um, lets see, Sanne told us how to do this." Skitz brings up the Transfer Program. "Ok, I just…" Her phone rings. "What?"

"I'm coming. Sanne is in a safe place." Krieger and Sanne decided that Krieger had to go. The Tower being deactivated was the important thing. She was in the tree, the bleeding was being slowed by Krieger's shirt, and he was of more help on Lyoko then in the tree.

"Ok, how long until you get here?"

"Soon." Krieger had thought the rabbits would chase after him but they left him alone. Xana seemed to be after Sanne even though she was out of reach. He finds the sewer entrance and takes it to the Factory.

"About time. How is she?"

"She'll make it. We have to deactivate the Tower and do a return." Krieger waits for the twins to get on the elevator.

"Do we really need to do a return?"

"If you want Sanne to walk again."

"But, you just said she'll make it. What happened to her?" Skitz didn't want a return done since it would make Xana stronger. Well, not that she would do one, Dante would. She didn't know how to do one.

"The rabbits got her ankle. Her tendon was cut."

"Rabbit? Like a fuzzy little bunny?" Ark gets a death stare from Krieger. "Ok a fuzzy little bunny possessed by Xana."

"Let's just go to Lyoko and get Digital Jerk to the Tower."

"Digital Jerk?" The Scanner doors close on Ark and the others. They soon land on Lyoko in the Ice Sector.

"Oops." Skitz looks around. "I screwed up."

"How?" Ark and Krieger hadn't seen where the Tower was on the Super Scan.

"We're supposed to go to the Mountain Sector." Skitz looks around some more hoping they were near the Way Tower. "Guys, you know what the Way Tower looks like?" The Tower near them looks like any other Tower.

"You were aiming for the Way Tower right?" Skitz nods. "Well, hopefully this is the Way Tower in the Ice Sector." Ark walks in the Tower and looks down to see the Digital Stream. He comes out of the Tower. "This is it, let's go." They run into the Way Tower and jump into the Digital Stream. They come up on the next platform and run out.

"Dante, sorry about that."

"Where were you?"

"Ice Sector." Skitz looks around to make sure they were in the Mountain Sector. "Ok, where's the activated Tower?"

"Follow me." Dante starts to run with the three Lyoko Warriors following him.

"What are they doing?" Sanne was in the tree when she hears squeaking noises below. She looks down and sees the rabbits are fighting each other! When one is injured a new rabbit appears. The rabbits fight with each other making more and more rabbits. "Oh no, I, I have to climb higher." The rabbits were stacking up on top of each other to make a pile and reach Sanne. Sanne reaches up and uses her good leg to get up a couple more branches.

On Lyoko the group is making good time when Dante senses something. "Hornets, five of them." He looks in the direction that they were coming from.

"You guys go I'll deal with them." Ark gets his disc out and jumps on it. "Go! If this is the best Xana can send the Tower should be easy to get to." The other three run as Ark plans on how to fight the Hornets.

On Earth Sanne screams in pain as a rabbit is able to jump high enough to bite her. She tried to climb up but couldn't anymore with her injured ankle and leg. There were higher branches but she just couldn't reach them with an injured leg. The rabbits had continued biting and fighting to make more and more rabbits.

On Lyoko Ark flies up into the air above the Hornets. They fly under him not noticing him. "Ok, this will be fun." He flies behind them and unwraps his tail. He flies to the right of the Hornets and lashes out with his tail. The tail hits one Hornet knocking it into another Hornet. These two Hornets bounce into a third Hornet destroying all three. The last two Hornets turn and fire lasers at Ark. "Ok, this way boys." Ark flies away from the Hornets to keep them from going after his friends and Dante.

"Hey, the Tower, unguarded." As soon as Skitz says it a Mega Tank virtualizes in front of the Tower. "I need to keep my mouth shut."

"Yes you do Skitz." Krieger gets his shield and sword out. "Make sure Dante isn't attacked from behind."

"Ok, Dante, over there." Skitz and Dante run over to a rock formation. Krieger walks towards the Mega Tank wondering what to do. The Mega Tank opens and charges a blast. It fires and Krieger jumps out of the way.

"You'll have to do better then that." Krieger runs at the Mega Tank when it opens up and charges another blast. Krieger throws his sword hoping to hit the Eye but the Mega Tank fires first and destroys his sword. "I'll have to do better." Krieger runs sideways to try and figure out a way to attack with his shield.

Ark is flying on his disc being chased by the Hornets when he realizes there is nothing below him. "Oops, should probably fly back." He starts to turn on the disc when a laser hits him. "Ow, crap, can't do that." He continues to fly forward getting farther and farther away from the lands and platforms of the Mountain Sector. The Digital Sea is below and a bright light ahead of him.

"Krieger, get back and protect Dante I'll deal with the Mega Tank!" Krieger couldn't get close enough to strike the Mega Tank with just his shield. Krieger runs back to the rock formation dodging a blast from the Mega Tank.

"Be careful Skitz I doubt your brother is going to save us." Krieger turns to Dante. "Whatever." Krieger stays back with Dante as Skitz tries her hand at defeating the Mega Tank.

Ark has flown into the bright light and now finds himself in… Sector 5! "Whoa." He looks around. "That's crazy." He turns around, the Hornets did not follow. He turns around and starts to fly and hits an invisible wall. "Hey, I could fly in why can't I fly out?" He taps against the invisible wall. "They better be able to do it without me."

"Ha, missed." Skitz had used a club to take a hit and now was about to destroy the Mega Tank when it closes up. "Hey, come out, wimp." She taps against the shell with her club but it won't open up. "Dante, if it won't open up then get in the Tower." Dante runs towards the Tower. Before he gets to the Tower another Mega Tank virtualizes! "Dante!" Skitz is to far away. As she runs to try and do anything she could the first Mega Tank opens up and fires sending her back to Earth! Now the only one left to save Dante is Krieger.

"Help me Krieger I must get to the Tower!" Dante jumps out of the way of a blast. Krieger starts to move to help Dante then stops. If Dante was destroyed then his rival for Sanne would be gone. "Krieger!" Dante jumps out of the way of a Mega Tank blast when another blast is fired. Krieger throws his shield as hard as he can hitting Dante and knocking him out of the way. The blast continues and hits the first Mega Tank knocking it backwards and off the platform. It falls into the Digital Sea and explodes. Dante grabs the shield and continues running towards the Tower. The last Mega Tank fires at him again and he blocks the blast with the shield. Dante is pushed back farther and farther when he is pushed all the way into the activated Tower.

On Earth Sanne is trying to fight off the rabbits. They had multiplied so many times the pile had reached her and they began attacking her. "Help! Stop! Aaaaaa!" She falls out of the tree and the rabbits swarm over her biting and scratching her.

"The Tower is deactivated." The screens fall around Dante. "Krieger told us to do a return." Dante works at the panel and launches a return.

Krieger and Sanne are in the gym. "Sanne, you're ok." Krieger had wanted to let Dante be destroyed but that would mean Sanne being hurt even more. He saved his rival to save the one he was fighting for. "I'm sorry, if you want to stop for today we can."

"Krieger, I'm sorry. I'll, I'm going to do some homework." Sanne goes to the locker room to shower and change.

"Damn it." Sanne was still mad at him. The event never happened in this timeline but it had before. "When we get Dante to Earth, I'll, I don't want to lose Sanne to him. Not that I have her to lose." Krieger goes to the exercise room to lift weights and get his frustration and anger out of him.

"What the hell did you tell Krieger?!" Sanne is in her dorm room where Skitz is. "He, he listened to you and tried to kiss me!"

"And you want me to believe you don't want him to? You left your diary open and I read it so I know what you think about Krieger." Skitz smiles and laughs but the look she gets from Sanne stops that. "I'm not the one who wrote how I…" Sanne cuts her off.

"I don't like him like that! Or Dante, or anyone! How dare you read my diary! That's something Xana would do! Actually, if I remember correctly he did read our parent's diaries and used them to get Sissi to join him."

"Then why did you write how you thought…" Sanne cuts Skitz off again.

"I wonder what it would be like to have a normal life. What it would be like to not have Xana after us. Obviously you didn't read my entire diary or you would know something else..." Sanne stops talking. Instead she goes to her computer, brings up her diary, and deletes it. "That should keep you from prying into my life."

"Sanne I'm sorry I just wanted you and Krieger to be happy. He likes you, you like him, you just keep stopping it from happening."

"I, don't, like him like that. He is my friend, I get worried when Xana attacks and I can't reach him. Why don't you go out with Krieger? Keep both of you out of my way."

"He's not my type and he's in love with another woman anyways." Sanne stares at her. "I'm just telling you what you already know, right?"

"Go away Skitz, meddle with Ark and Mira. Find a guy of your own, leave me alone." Sanne brings up a window. "I'm looking for the vehicles program and trying to figure out how they work. I'll give you the Overwing."

"That slow thing? Why not the Overboard?" Sanne ignores her. "Fine I'll go." Skitz leaves the dorm room while Sanne works on finding the vehicles.


End file.
